If tears could bring you back to me
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: A death fic, where Touma dies. YAOI Seiji/Touma. Please don't cry reading this fic okay?


I wrote this based on the Pokemon theme If Only Tears Could Bring You Back by the Midnight Sons. It's a bit sappy and is definitely filled with Yaoi content. Seji/Touma. Touma dies in this fic. ASDA. ~ Maxwell Kaede.  
  
P/S it didn't help that I was also listening to Kamui's theme of X 1999. Really death like. Sad and all that.  
  
PP/S This was written because of a dare. My writer's honor must be protected. If it weren't for the dare, I wouldn't even think of writing a yaoi story. This was written in about thirty minutes 'cause I wanted it to be over as quickly as possible, so it may not be very nice, but please don't flame me if possible.  
  
~Seiji's thoughts~  
  
-Touma's thoughts-  
  
*Action*  
  
//song lyrics//  
  
If Only Tears Could Bring You Back–a Samurai Troopers/ Ronin Warriors Fic  
  
  
  
"TOUMA!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed an anguished Seiji as he ran towards a mortally wounded Touma.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Seiji ran towards his fallen comrade. Seiji ran and ran, but it seemed like he would never reach his friend, his one and only un-admitted love.  
  
"TOUMA!!!!!!" Seiji ran and kept on running. Not caring if he was being aimed or he was going to be killed as well.  
  
~No, you cannot leave me Touma Hashiba. Not yet. Not before I…~  
  
As Seiji neared his friend, he could see that something was wrong, but he didn't care, he had to get to Touma. He had to heal him, he had to make sure that Touma survived, he had to…had to…had to tell Touma how much he loved him  
  
Touma watched in horror as one of Talpa's warriors crept up behind Seiji, who seemed oblivious to everything around as he made his way to Touma. He got off the ground weakly, his blood still flowing freely out of him. he tired his best to gather all his remaining energy and tired to fire another one of his arrows before he fell to the ground again.  
  
"Seiji…arr..ow sh..ock…wave…"  
  
-Please let it be enough. I can't… can't…hold on much longer…Seiji…I'm sorry…-  
  
Seiji watched in horror as Touma seemingly aimed the arrow at him and was surprised when it flew over his shoulder, barely nicking his armor as the arrow went cleanly through the opponent behind him.  
  
"TOUMA!!!" Seiji angrily slashed at the opponents in his way. Watching as the horror of seeing Touma collapse again filled his vision. He barely turned to slash the enemy behind him before he continued to make his way towards Touma.  
  
~Oh God, let me make it there in time.~ begged Seiji. ~Please God, just this once, I'm begging you. Don't take him away. Please God, just this one time~  
  
Collapsing next to his friend, Seiji quickly gathered a near unconscious Touma into his arms.  
  
"Hey…pal…" said Touma weakly as Seiji picked him from the ground, "so..rr..y about…just…know…" Seiji shook his head and tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words that he wanted so much to say.  
  
"Tou…Touma? Are you okay? I mean…I mean…" Seiji gulped and tried to gather his nerve as he said, "Touma? Touma? Can you hear me?" Seiji was getting increasingly worried. Touma's breathing was getting weaker by the second. If he didn't do something soon…  
  
~NO! ~ Thought Seiji angrily to himself. How could he think of such a thing? ~Touma is going to make it! I'm going to make sure that he does.~  
  
"Touma? Can you hear me?" asked Seiji again. Touma nodded weakly and coughed up more blood in the process.  
  
"*cough* yeah…I…hear ya *cough* Seiji…What's up?" Seiji couldn't speak as he watched his under gear get splattered with Touma's blood. Coming back to his senses he said, "I…I'm going to heal you Touma. I'm…I'm not going to let you d…die okay? Just trust in me."  
  
"Hey…*cough* *gasp* if I …don't…don't trust in…in you *gasp* who…who else can I…I trust?"  
  
Seiji tried to smile, and almost managed it, but it clouded over as he concentrated his energy on healing Touma. He held Touma tightly in his arms. He could feel the power building up in him. Yes. This was it.  
  
~Touma, you're going to be all right. Just trust in me, like I trust in you.~ A green halo surround Seiji and he was about to push his power to the limits when…nothing.  
  
Seiji opened his eyes angered that the Korin was not willing to help him. He was so filled with rage that he let out a frustrated cry of angry that was heard all over the battlefield. He was still panting when he heard Touma's soft laugh.  
  
"*chuckle* *cough* *cough* I never…thought you…had it in…you…"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Sc…screaming like that." Looking down at his friend, who was still laughing despite the fact that he could die at any moment, Seiji felt his eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Touma…I…I'm…" whispered Seiji, he couldn't speak, not while looking at the pools of understanding that were staring at him.  
  
"Oh God Touma, I…I…the Korin…"Seiji gasped for air as he tried to speak the words he knew he should.  
  
"Hey…don't…worry…ab…about it." Touma reached up a weak hand and tried to wipe away Seiji's tears. Seiji clasped Touma's hand to his check and held it there.  
  
"Tsshhh…Don't cry Seiji…it's…not…not your fault."  
  
"Oh Touma…"  
  
"Look…Seiji…the…the fighting's stopped." Looking up, Seiji noticed that Touma was right. The fighting had stopped, but…funny, they weren't here a moment ago. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was Touma.  
  
"Isn't…isn't the sunset beautiful Seiji…Funny…you almost…almost can't see…the blood…"  
  
Seiji turned his head away from the light of the glaring, unforgiving light of the sun and tried to stop the tears from flowing.  
  
"Oh Touma…I…I always wanted…wanted to…tell you that…" Seiji stopped and clasped his friend closer to him. Touma wrapped his weak arms around Seiji and tried to soothe him the best he could, as Seiji cried uncontrollable.  
  
"Tsshhh…Seiji…it's…not your…your fault. It…never was…so why are you crying?"  
  
"Touma…Touma…what am I going to do without you?" rising his head, Seiji's violet eyes met Touma's midnight blue ones. Seiji tried to control his sobs as he said, "I…I…I love you Touma…"  
  
-I can't believe I'm hearing this…he…he loves…me...but…I can't bind him down…it wouldn't be fair-  
  
Touma smiled understandingly and said, "No…you don't love…me…don't…don't…"  
  
"Touma Hashiba! I love you! I really love you! I have never loved anyone as much as I love you! Don't you DARE push me away now Touma Hashiba! Don't you DARE!"  
  
~He can't push me away. Not now. I know he doesn't love me…but…oh God…please let him say he loves me…~  
  
-He does love me…I…I can't believe it-  
  
Touma stared up at Seiji's tear stained face and whispered, "Sei..Seiji …I…I'll never push you away…" Looking down at Touma, Seiji's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I…love you Seiji of Korin…I've loved you…since the day…the day I met you."  
  
~He loves me…he loves me as much as I love him!~  
  
"Touma…" said Seiji softly, as he bent to close the distance between his and Touma's lips.  
  
"I've…waited…a long…time for..this…" said Touma as he closed the final few inches and pressed his lips softly against Seiji's.  
  
The kiss was chaste, from the bottom of the heart. Neither wanted to break it, for fear of it being a dream, but then, the need for air, especially for Touma, made them pull reluctantly apart.  
  
Seiji smiled at Touma and it seemed that maybe Touma's injuries weren't that serious, but when Touma's hand reached up to touch Seiji's face, Seiji's eyes widened in horror as he felt the chilled temperature of Touma's hand.  
  
"Touma! You're so cold!"  
  
"Seiji…I'm so sorry…to have caused…you this pain…if only you didn't love me…"  
  
"Don't even think that Touma!" said Seiji, the pain clear in his shaking voice. Touma wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.  
  
"Seiji…I'm sorr…" Touma never did finish his sentence for Seiji had dipped his head to catch his lips in another kiss to stop him from speaking any more. Touma's eyes closed and he sighed in contentment. Seiji pulled away and buried his head in Touma's shoulder and cried even harder when Touma whispered, "Thank you Seiji…and I'm sorry…" before his hand fell limply from Seiji's check to the ground where it lay motionless.  
  
"TOUMA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
//I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me//  
  
~_OWARI_~ 


End file.
